


The Chol

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Original Female Character
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951





	The Chol

You're crying holding the little boy that's here with you. "It's alright little one. We'll be okay. I promise." "How?" "Because my friend Sherlock is gonna save us." "How?" "How he always does." "No talking." That's in your earpiece. "Now make the call have the boy talk. Oh and let them know you're there too." "Okay." You dial the phone and hand it to the little one. He repeats what Moriarty says then "I'm not alone here. Your friend Jean is here with me. If you don't solve the case she dies too. 10...9...8..." He starts counting and then you hear "You can come get us." You're crying in relief. Greg shows up and wraps you in his arms while Sally gets the boy. You're crying. "I thought I was going to die." Greg just holds you closer. He almost lost you. "Never scare me like that again. I love you, Jean." "I'll try. I love you too Greg." "Let's get you home." You nod. Greg leads you back to 221B Baker street where you live with your best friend since elementary school Sherlock Holmes and your new friend John Watson. Sherlock actually hugs you when you get back. He doesn't say anything just hugs you shortly and then goes back to what he was doing. He didn't have to say anything you understood just fine. John hugs you "Are you alright?" "I'm fine. Please don't worry about me, I know you have plans." He nods and heads out. Greg gives you a kiss and heads back to do paperwork for the case. You sigh and read over Sherlock's shoulder. "I'm coming with you." He nods knowing he won't change your mind. You see the bomb strapped to John's chest. It's not a real bomb, not like the one on you was. This one is a dummy vest, but you can't say anything because you're shocked to silence when Jim walks out. Jim was your friend at the Hospital and now you find out he's Moriarty and tried to kill you. "You bastard!!" "Oh hello, darling." "Don't you dare call me Darling you bastard! You were my friend and you tried to kill me." "Boring. I'm not here for you." You get angry, like really angry. Suddenly your hair bursts into flames and your eyes turn black. Let's just say you've never told anyone about your special powers. "I'm going to kill you." Sherlock reaches you and wraps his arms around you. "He's not worth it. Calm down." You take a few deep breaths and calm down but your hair is still on fire. "It's not going out until he's gone." Sherlock lets you go. Jim leaves and Sherlock gets the vest off John but you still feel Jim here. Your hair gets brighter and is now burning the hottest is can. "He's still here." "what?" Jim comes back. Sherlock points his gun at the vest and you hope you're wrong about it being a dummy. Jim's phone starts ringing. He answers it and then he just leaves. You can feel he's gone this time. Your hair goes out and is back to normal hair. John asks shocked "Was your hair just on fire?" "She's a Chol John." "A what?" "It means human Phoenix. I have special powers that I don't let anyone see. If you tell anyone John she will most likely kill you." "She?" "The Pheonix part of me." John nods "I won't." You nod and head back to Baker Street. "I'm going to Greg's." They nod and you grab some things from your room. You knock on Greg's door he opens half asleep in only his boxer and undershirt. "What? Oh." You smile and give him a kiss. He lets you in. You crawl into bed with him and fall asleep praying she never comes out near Greg.


End file.
